Hidden Lives
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: Keya has had to grow up fast. For as long as she can remember bad things have happened when her emotions go negitive. She's bullied and abuised by everyone so doesn't care when the Volutri kill her family at age 9. Now she's 13/14 and a Volutri slave who's life's about to change forever. Will the vampire community accept her? Is Alec her mate? Will she finally find happiness?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone here is _other_ story for ya'll! I know, I know, I should finish the one's I've already started but I can't help it- I love to write.**

 **So this story is an Alec/OC story and the reason I started writing it is because I've been reading a _lot_ of Alec/OC stories and I just couldn't find one, finished, that I really, really loved. Anyway- here is Hidden Lives...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Keep up girl" A woman with dark brown hair called down the ancient corridor.

"Yes Mama." The girl with short, white hair answered, her voice timid, not wanting to anger her mother.

"Honestly child, it's days like today I wonder why we haven't killed you already." The childs mother said with a straight face, proving she was not joking.

They were on a free tour around Volterra with the childs three older siblings and their father. She should have been happy that she was on holiday, away from the town, for however long, that called her names and threw rocks, but she wasn't- she was still trapped, still locked away.

She wasn't listening to the tour guide as she lead the family, and a few others, through the darkened hallway of Volterra castle, she knew something bad was about to happen, she could sense it.

She also knew that, even if her family would believe her, it was too late. The tour group were lead into a large, round room and the girl knew this was it.

The doors closing behind the young girl was an onimous sign, it was too late- the screaming had already started.

She stood, motionless, her back to the door, watching with joy in her eyes as the family who had always hated her died before her very eyes.

She didn't care. They never cared about her, no one did, so why should she pretend she loved them? That she wasn't happy they were gone.

The killing lasted only a few minutes, but no one seemed to have seen the girl.

She didn't care if she died, she had nothing to live for, but they hadn't seen her, they couldn't, why?

"Thank you Heidi, delectable as always." A man with silky, black hair said, wiping a little leftover blood of his mouth with his fingertip.

"Thank you Master." The woman who had brought the girl and her family to this slaughter said, bowing slightly.

The girl thought this was as good a time as any to make herself known, knowing they would find her eventutally.

She stepped away from the door and all heads snapped in her direction.

"Well well well." The man Heidi had called Master said, "What do we have here?"

"How did we not detect her sooner?" A man with greasy, white hair asked, a sneer in his voice.

"I do not know brother." The first man said before he turned to the girl. "Hello dear, I'm Aro. These are my brothers, Marcus and Caius." He pointed first to a bored looking brown haired man on his right and then to the white haired man, who was on his left.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here? How did we not see you before?" Aro inquired.

"I was in the tour group, I knew something bad would happen, I could feel it. I stayed by the door." She said, ignoring his first question for now. She looked at her mother, now a deathly, pale white. "They're dead, aren't they."

"Yes my dear." Aro said in a solemnly, I doubt any of them where expecting the wide grin that emerged on the young child's face.

"Good." She said, moving forword with surprising grace to kneel down next to the woman she once called 'mother' as her family's killers looked on with rapit interest.

"Look Mama, you were wrong." She said, her hand going to behind her mothers neck to retreve something she had long since been denied.

She carefully uncliped the necklace that would help her control her curse, placing it around her own neck before she whispered in her mothers ear. "I didn't die first."

There was a silent gasp throughout the room as everyone wondered just what this child of barely ten had been through to make her so cold.

She stood up and looked straight at Aro and said two words that would change what would happen to her. "Thank you."

"What for my dear?" Aro asked, intrigued by this little child who acted so much older then she was.

"For freeing me." She said simply.

Aro wanted to know what had happened to the girl so he extended his hand to the girl but when she hesitantly took it he saw nothing.

He barely kept the surprise from his voice as he said, "Interesting" before letting her hand go.

"You will stay here and work for us." Aro decided, planning on observing her and turning her when she matured, knowing her gift would be very useful to him.

"Ok." She said. She had no where else to go and could see herself one day being happy here, even if it took awhile to get there.

Everyone seemed shocked by not only Aro's decision but also of the girls quick acceptence, thinking she would have put up some kind of resistance.

"What's your name?" Marcus asked in a bored tone that had only the tiniest hint of wonder and interest.

"Keya." The girl answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**By the way Keya's name is pronounced Key-a, just for those of you that thought differently.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **About four years later**

 **Keya's POV**

My bare feet fell, silently, on the cold, stone steps. My long, white hair was in a rather large bun on the top of my head and I was wearing a tatty dress that barely fit but I didn't mind, it was my life.

I reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the large, wooden doors.

"Come in." Came the cold reply.

I slipped in, careful that I didn't make too much noise and risk annoying the vampire inside.

"What do you want, human?" Alec Volutri asked, barely sparing her a glace as he continued reading his book.

"Master Aro wishes your presance in the Throne Room." I said, standing with my hands clasped in front of me, my head down.

"Good." He said, putting his book down and walking towards the door, ignoring me as if I were just a piece of furniture.

He stopped at the door and turned to look at me with curious eyes. "What's your name girl?"

"Keya, sir." I said, eyes lowered as I tried to look submissive.

"Keya?" He mused before exclaiming, "Ah, the girl who thanked us for killing her family."

"Yes sir." She said, trying to keep her anger under control. They only ever remembered her for that and she had to admit that it was getting annoying.

"Stay here girl, we will finish this conversation when I get back." He said before swiftly leaving.

I exailed, great! This is so _not_ what I need right now! Any other day would have been fine, but not today, not the one day a month were her powers are more likely to reveal themselves, just like they had before.

Alec's room was large, just like all of the other guard's rooms. His door was in the middle of the south wall. The west wall has shelves lining half of it, some have books on them, others have DVDs, boxes, and just random stuff.

The east wall has two doors, one leading to his bathroom and the other his closet. There was a table with a dvd player and a Wii on it, a TV hanging on the wall straight in the middle of the two doors and a comfy looking leather sofa in front of it. The north wall had two middle-sized windows quite high up with ledges just big enough to sit on.

His king-sized bed was pushed almost fully against the north-west corner of the room but had about five feet space between it and the northwall. There was a desk resting towards the the north-east corner and a big, roundish, fluffy, animal-skin rug in the middle of the room with two leather bound chairs and a low coffee table in between them.

Everything was made out of dark wood yet the room had a light and open feel to it. I looked like something that had been lived in for years, only certain things being updated as the years past and it looked rather homely. The walls were painted a dark, blood red and the floors were dark wood. There was a huge chandelier in the center of the ceiling.

I stood there, waiting, willing myself to keep everything under control, keep my powers hidden and not break anything but I could feel the energy sparking within me, bursting for a release.

"Your still here?" Alec asked when he finally came back, my legs were feeling numb but I had stayed standing, I hadn't moved- it was always the best way.

"You told me to wait." I stated.

"That I did, but I did not think you would just stand there and wait." He said with a hint of amusement.

"Glad I can amuse you." I said, sarcasticly.

"Watch your tone girl." He said, threatenly. "Now, back to our previous conversation. Where have you been hiding these past four years?"

"No where sir, I've just been doing what I've been told and keeping my head down." I told him, nowing it was best to be honest.

"But I have not seen you since you where what eight?"

"I was nine and you have seen me, you've just never really _looked_ before."

"What do you mean I haven't looked before?"

"Well, vampires see humans as food, as nothing but worthless beings that live to serve you so it's really quite easy to blead with the shadows, if you know how." I told him before realising that I had said to much.

"And you know how?" He asked, curiously.

I didn't respond and hoped, futilely I might add, that I he wouldn't push it further.

Suddenly he had his hand wrapped around my throat.

"Tell me." He said, not realising yet that he was the in danger, not me.

"I can hide, keep my heartbeat slow and steady, stay in the shadows, make as little noise as possiable and try to look unappetizing, no one wants to eat food that looks bad, so I try that, keep myself on the line of smelling bad and good." I say, desperatly trying to keep my heartbeat down and calm down, nowing it was my only hope now.

"Well aren't you a clever little girl." He sneers, his hand tightening slightly, lifting me up so my feet leave the floor.

It was enough. I feel the energy escape me and my eyes look to my left and widen when I spot his bookshelves shaking.

I know he see's it took because he drops me instantly and I fall, landing quickly on my feet.

"What the-" He starts but he doesn't finish and if he does I don't hear it, I'm already in action.

I face to bookshelves with my hands out, fingers curled slightly. I focus all my power on stopping whatever was about to happen. After a few seconds my heartbeat slows, I calm down and the bookshelves stop moving, going back to there inanimate state.

I feel the energy come back too me with such force I stumble back slightly, breathing labored.

"What did you just do?" A cold and angry voice asked.

Alec.

I'd forgotten he was here, what will I say? What can I say?

I turn around and see that, thankfully, we are still the only ones in the room and the door is shut. Alec is looking at me with an incomprehensible expression.

"I... I... I... erm..." I stumble as I try to think what to say, how I can explain what I am. "When people hurt me, scare me, make me angry or sad, things happen, bad things."

"What kind of things?"

"I donno, things move, building shake, objects fly, and sometimes..." I cut off, not sure if I should say anything about _that_.

He looks at me with surprising gentelness, a small, encourging smile on his face.

I lowered my eyes and said, "And sometimes people get hurt, they die. I can't control it, well I can, sort of. If I control my emotions, I can control my powers. I learnt to hide from a very young age, not just physically but emotionally and mentally too, that's why Aro couldn't read me. People knew I was a freak because when I would cry as a baby it would rain outside our house, if I was in a bad mood, things would break. Once, the school bully tried to hurt me but everything he did to me happened to him. I learned to grow up, to hid- people would throw things at me and call me names, freak, loser, witch..." I trailed of, looking at Alec. "That's why I was happy when my family died, because they hated me and I them, they would hurt me and taunt me, treat me as a slave not a daughter, a sister. I was alone for so long and, eventhough I'm still alone, working for the most famous and powerful vampire coven in history, I feel more at home _here_ then I ever did there."

When I finished I could sware I saw sadness in Alec's eyes for a moment before they went back to there usual, dead look.

"You do realise that the Masters must be made aware of your powers." Alec said, seriously.

"Yes." I sighed, "I knew they would find out sooner or later but decided I'd just wait and see what happened."

"The Masters are busy right now and won't be availabe until tommorrow morning, you will stay in here until then."

"Why? It's not like I could run, even if I wanted to, and I've kept my powers hidden from you lot for four years, I'm sure I can keep my powers hidden for another few hours."

"Never the less, you will stay here."

I sigh, "Fine, but I'm telling you know, I'm not going to just stand here, my legs have already gone numb."

Alec looked surprised at my sudden change in attitued, I smired, what? I've had to hid who I really am all my life, it's about time I let my true self free.

"Have you forgotten that I could kill you in an instant tiny human?" Alec asked and tried to make himself look threatening, I'm sure to anyone else it would have been.

"No, but you can't kill me, well you could, but you won't- Aro would read about me in your thoughts next time your hands touched and I don't think he would be to happy to know you killed someone who could have been a powerful asset to him." I walked over the wall and sat down with my back aganist it and my legs curled to the side. "Then again, he could chose to kill me anyway so it wouldn't really matter if you kill me. But are you really willing to take that chance?"

Alec looked at me like I'd just grown two heads but before he could comment there was a knock at the door and a child-like voice asked, "Alec, can I come in?"

"Of course sister." Alec repiled, ripping his gaze from me and to his sister as she slipped into the room.

"I'm going hunting, will you come with me?" Jane asked her brother.

"I can't Jane, I have to look after this human until the Masters see her."

"What human?"

Alec looked confused before he looked at me, Jane did too and I could see her shock for a moment before the cold, hard look I had come to expect came back.

"That human." Alec said and I waved, a smile on my face.

"What's so important about her?" Jane asked, confused.

"Bad things happen around her like they did when we were children." Alec answered and I thought, _Technically your still children, you'll never physically grow up. Then again, if they change me I'll stay a young teenager forever._

"That's- That's impossiable." Jane stuttered, wow, that must have been a first, she always acted so high and mighty, but of course not as high as the Masters- they would always be on top.

"Just like vampires are impossiable." I piped up, Jane glared at me, her look saying 'was I talking to you, human?'- it's a good thing I have such great control otherwise I'm pretty sure I would have rolled my eyes and that would _not_ be good.

Then Jane smiled at me and I knew she was about to try to use her powers on me. Erm, not, sorry, not today sister.

After a few more seconds her smile faultered, she growled and huffed, "Great! _Another_ Isabella Cullen."

Then it was my turn to growl, if only slightly. I _hated_ being compared to that fuckin' yellow-eyed, love-struck idiot! When her family were here two years ago I was set as there maid and DAM! That girl seemed to think that, just because I was ten, it was wrong I was there. Don't even get me _started_ on Alice and Renesmee.

"Did you just growl at me?" Jane asked, slightly taken aback.

" _Don't_ compare me to that yellow-eyed bitch." I said, only just keeping a tight rein on my emotions. "She and her family are freaks, and if that's coming from me then you know it's true."

"Huh, I thought all humans were suppost to love them." Jane stated.

"Well that would make me not human cause I hate them."

Jane smirked, probally happy to see that the Cullens hadn't tricked every _human_ in the castle with there nicities.

"What's your name girl?" She asked.

"Keya." I replied.

"Well, Keya, I do hope they choose to turn you, I think you could be good company." Jane said then turned to Alec, who'd been watching are little exchange with rapid interest.

"Brother." Jane said, nodding her head.

"Sister." Alec repiled, doing the same thing before Jane turned and left.

"Well aren't you a special one?" Alec asked after a few seconds, presumally waiting till Jane was out of earshot.

"I'm not special." I state.

"No?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked over to me.

"No. I'm just different." I said.

"That you are." He came and squatted in front of me, a smile on his face. He extended his hand and said, "Come on, you look tired and I'm sure you would like one last, undesturbed sleep." The unspoken 'before you die' hung in the air as he pulled me to my feet and led me over to his bed.

I was to tired and the prospect of a comfy bed was making me sleepy so I didn't protest when he picked me up and tucked me into the bed.

"Goodnight Keya." Was the last thing I heard before I succubed to the darkness.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 1 of Hidden Lives. I really hoped you enjoyed it.  
**

 **I didn't plan for it to be so long but the words were just flowing through me and here we are.**

 **As always please tell me when you see spelling/grammer mistakes and don't forget to fave, follow and review.**

 **Keepin' the blood flowin',**

 **Brookie.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I've just been reading Alec stories non-stop- sort of obessed- an imaginary lollypop for anyone who can tell me why.**

 **Anywho, here is chapter 2...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up too comforable. I was never this comfortable, even when my family was still alive, so why was the bed I was on soft? Why did I feel warm, not cold?

Then I remembered everything that had happened yesturday and what would happen today.

Today, one way of another, I would die.

I cracked my eyes open slightly, squinting as my eyes got accustomed to the light

"Finally." I heard Alec sigh from somewhere in the room, "Your up."

"Good morning to you too, Alec." I said, sitting up and spotting him sitting on one of the leather chairs, reading a book. "What time are the Master's expecting us?"

"In one hour." He repiled, shutting the book and placing it on the coffee table before appearing in front of me, making me fall back slightly.

"Asshole." I muttered, so low that it would have been hard for him to catch it, even with his super hearing.

But it was obvious he caught it because he smirked and said, "Now, now, just because your gonna die soon, doesn't mean I can't hurt you first."

"It's not like I care. My whole life before I came here was pain and loneliness, nothing will ever compare to that." I told him and he frowned.

"You won't be saying that if you get turned. It feels like your being burned alive and it burns hotter then the hottest volcano. Every single thing inside you is burned, destroyed and replaced. The pain is excrutiating." Alec said, seriously- I gulped.

"Well I'll deal that when, if, it comes to it." I replied, confidently.

"Sure you will." He smirked before adding, "Go have a shower, Jane left you some clothes in the bathroom too change into, I doubt you want to see the Masters wearing those worn out rags."

"Ok." I said obidently, but unwillingly, getting out of the bed and walking towards his bathroom, the door already slightly ajar.

His bathroom had a corner shower, a large bathtub, a toliet- why he has one I have no clue, I mean, vampires don't need to go to the loo- and a large sink with cupboards and drawers underneath and a large mirror overhead with lights on top. It was rather spacious and everything was in white, except the stone floor which was grey and the black and grey tiled walls.

"Thanks." I muttered, knowing he could hear me, just before I closed the door. I locked it, even though I knew it was useless, and stripped, putting my things in a corner.

I got into the shower and turned it on, quickly showering with what I guessed was Alec's shower gel, shampoo and conditioner.

When I got out I towelled off and spotted a pile of clothes on the counter next to the sink.

There was a pair of black panties, a red tank top, a black leather skater skirt, a black cardigan and knee-high, black, lace-up boots. I put them on and left my hair hanging, limply, down my back after I towelled it dry. I gathered up my old clothes and left the room.

Alec was lying on his bed when I walked out, stareing at the ceiling, but his gaze snapped to me when he heard me leave the bathroom. By the way he was looking me up and down, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was checking me out but for some crazy ass reason, I didn't mind.

"Where do I put these?" I asked, gesturing to the clothes in my arms, breaking him out of his trance.

"Put them in the hamper with my things, I assume you know where it is." He replied, still looking at me.

I hummed my yes and went just into his closet, putting my things on top of his in the wicker basket by the door then went to sit next to him.

"Your sister has good taste." I commented, sitting on the edge of the bed as he sat up.

He chuckled, "I'll tell her you said that, the other girls think her wardrobes a bit to dark."

"Naw, dark colours are cool. I mean, with out the dark we wouldn't have light and, besides, I prefure the dark." He looked a little surprised at that but I wasn't sure if it was because I was speaking frankly with him or by the fact I love the dark.

"Why do you like the dark?" He asked.

"Well, when I used to live with my 'family' I would always be mocked and hurt by everyone. I was just a child but everyone hated me, no one would let me out in the day and even if they did I would have no where to go because someone would try to hurt me. So I started staying up at night and exploring the town and woods by the moon. No one ever knew and, eventutally, I could go by with only one, maybe two hours sleep so I always had hours of fun playing by myself in the dark. Also, in the day mum and dad would make me where 'pretty' hand me downs and bright clothes, er, yuck! So yeah, after the life i've had, I sort of hate bright clothes and just love the dark and night time."

He sat there shocked for a few minutes before he seemed to pull himself together and muttered, "You really are an enigma."

"Erm, thanks?" I said, unsure.

He chuckled again before saying, "Come on, we need to go- it's time for your meeting with the Masters."

"Ok." I said, getting up and heading towards the door. Suddenly Alec was there holding the door open for me.

"After you." He said, waving his arm in a 'go on' gesture.

"Thanks." I muttered and left, hearing him shut his door and quickly walk to catch up with me.

* * *

He lead me down the familer corridors, leading me to my fate.

This is it. In one hour I'll ether be enduring the raging fire that will burn through me for three days before it, mercifully, stops and I'm a vamp- or I'll be dead, not sure which one I'd prefure.

Two days ago I wouldn't have minded ether but now?

Well now I think that, maybe, if I'm a vampire I may get the family I've always dreamed of and I'll be able to get revenge on those who tried to destroy my spirit.

"Good luck." Alec whispers in my ear sending curious tingles throughout my body but I didn't have time to ponder it because the giant, majestic doors that lead to the throne room were thrown- pun intended- open by Alec.

"Ahh, Alec!" Aro cried as he stood up, waving his hands about, and came down the steps to great us. He took Alec's hand and said, "This is the human." It wasn't a question, although it did come out that way.

"Yes Master." Alec replied, looking slightly irritated when Aro said 'human', I wonder why? "This is _Keya_."

"Interesting." Aro said, dropping Alec's had and turning to face me. His eyes held confusion for a second before they lit up with recigintion, just like Alec's had yesturday. "Ah! The child who thanked us for killing her family, my haven't you grown."

I sighed, exasperated- I was never going to live that down was I?

"What is it my dear?" Aro inquired having heard my sigh.

"Nothing Master, it's just..." I cut off but he gave me an encouraging smile and I continued, "I'm just slightly annoyed that in my whole four years here all anyone remembers of me is that. Granted, I've never tried to be seen, but still." I sighed again, shaking my head slightly and nothing everyone's shock at my forwardness.

Aro laughed, "Well I'm sorry my dear, I'm sure that would annoy anyone." He said, nonchalantly before becoming serious. "Now, I hear you are gifted."

"Yes Master, when I have negitive emotions bad things happen."

"Bad things?" Caius asked, looked intersted, not murderous- how unusual.

"Buildings shake, things move, people get hurt." I replied.

"May you show us?" Aro asked, his face betraying him. He looked like a child about to get a brand new toy.

"Erm, I've never tried to force it before, but I can try." He looked at me encorangly, "Er, you might want to get back." I warned them as I started to think of my life before the Volutri.

I thought of how children would throw stones, egg my windows- not careing if they were open or not. How everytime I went out people would hide and whisper. I thought of all of the bulling, the times I would go home limping, covered with cuts, bruises and sometimes broken bones and how no one would care.

All to soon I could feel the familier energy start to leave me and I could feel the building shaking.

Not wanting to hurt anyone or brake anything I calmed myself down, thinking of how my life has been better since I found the Volutri. Sure, I've been a servent, but at least I haven't been hurt, much, and it'll soon be over- one way or another. I feel safer here then I ever did back _there_ and I know that I will protect them, even if it kills me- which it probally will.

"Sorry." I muttered when I opened my eyes only to see large cracks in the walls, ceiling and floor and a bunch of scared vampires. I looked at my feet, a little ashamed.

Then I heard clapping.

I peaked up too see a proud Caius, an ammused Marcus and a giddy Aro.

"Well my dear, aren't you powerful?" Aro commented, looking at what I had done.

Caius held out his hand to Aro, presumally asking him a question or telling him what he thought of what I had done.

"Yes." Aro murmured after a few seconds before addressing me. "My dear, will you allow bme to see your thoughts?"

"Of course Master." I said, instantly, holding out my hand too him.

He eagerly grabbed it, waited a few seconds, then dropped it.

"Oh!" He exclamied with a childish smile, "I forgot you are a shield too, amazing."

"Then how are we too ensure her loyalty if she is changed?" Caius asked.

"If I may." I put in, continuing when Aro gestured for me too, "I have no intention of betraying yoy. You set me free from a life I hated and gave me a second chance, for that I am forever indebted to you. I will never, would never, betray you- I would rather die." Everyone looked shocked once again but, this time, it only lasted a few seconds before Marcus, unexpectedly broke it.

"Brother." He held out his hand and Aro took it, closed his eyes and whispered "Interesting".

He snapped his eyes open, looked first at me, then at Alec, who had moved to stand next too his sadistic, meaning fun, sister.

Aro clapped his hand and announced, "Then it is decided. Keya will become one of us, Alec you will take her too your room and will change her there. From now on it will be Keya's room too and congratulations on finding your mate."

Everyone, except Marcus and Aro, was shocked _again_ only this time I was too. I actually think my jaw might of dropped! I mean, what the fuck?! How could I be the Alec Volutri's _mate_?

I shook myself from my shock just after everyone else and let Alec guide me from the room.

I mean, sure he's hot, like extremely so, but I'm just me- how could someone so godlike, and I'm not just saying that because he's a vampire, ever like someone like me? I guess I do feel a strong connection to him and I trust him, more then I should seeming as we only met less then twenty-four hours ago, but surely he doesn't feel the same. No one has ever loved me, so why would this god be any different?

"He's right you know." Alec said after a while, interupting my inner ramblings.

"Right about what?" I asked, warily.

"We're mates." He replied. "Your the only human I've ever felt anything for other then hate and bloodlust."

I noted how he didn't metion when he was human, no one ever did. All I know is him and Jane are at least one thousand years old and were being burned as witches when Aro saved them so I doubt any human, other then his sister, was ever kind to him- there village was probally scared of the twins, just like my old town was scared of me.

"You're special, and not just because of your power." He contiuned, thankfully oblivious to my inner thoughts.

"I'm not special." I whispered.

"Yes you are. When I first saw you as a nine-year-old girl who had just seen her family die but had a blank face, I wondered why you didn't seem to care. When you smiled because Aro told you they _were_ dead all I could think was how, maybe, you had been hurt like Jane and I had, I've seen the sadistic look you had in your eyes countless times before in Jane's eyes and I knew you were different."

We had reached his room by now and he opened the door and I followed him in, sitting on his bed with him before he continued.

"When I saw you again yesturday, I saw beauty and a once-innocent soul, tinted with darkness but still surviving. I couldn't believe you were that little girl at first because no one has _ever_ lasted that long here- but you did.

"When you stopped those books, I was in awe at how a human could do such a thing. I threated you because I couldn't deal with what I was feeling. I stayed up all night, just watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful, so angelic, so amazing- it made me realise how much you always have to keep in control. Just know, when we were in the there just now, I could see a fire in you- we all could- and I could see how you could control in, use it; Aro saw it too. You _are_ special, so speical- don't _ever_ doubt that."

When he finished I just sat there in shock. No one had ever spoken too me that way and with each word I could feel our bond grow stronger.

I still hadn't said anything several minutes later and I could tell Alec was growing more frustrated by the second, probally feeling like I didn't apreciate that he had poured his heart out to me and I had said nothing.

He opened his mouth to say something and it woke something in me, making me wake up from my frozen state.

I didn't want him too say anything just yet so, of course, I did the most rational thing I could do.

I kissed him.

* * *

 **Ooooooooooooo, another kissing cliffy! I wrote most of this chapter yesturday at an antiques fair, I know- I'm odd. Anyway, wrote it there but I finialised it here, today.  
**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter as it reveals a little more about Keya's past, her personality and, of course, her and Alec's relationship. I know that I'm probally writing in their realtionship a bit fast but I just like to cut to the chase so I can enjoy to good *Clears throught* _stuff_. *Nerviously flicks my eyes about to make sure no one is watching***

 **Now, I know Keya's going to have come from England, like Alec and Jane, but where? I NEED HELP! So, it has to be somewhere small and near the woods or a forest, any ideas? Please leave you ideas in the reviews but do it quickly before the next chapter comes out, it could be revealed then!**

 **Please tell me when you see spelling/grammer mistakes and don't forget to fave and follow.**

 **Love ya'll,**

 **Brookie.**


End file.
